Breaking Protocol
by simplelikesunshine
Summary: Angela Ziegler didn't know what to expect when joining Overwatch. All she knew was that she wanted to help people and help end the carnage that was the Omnic Crisis. The longer she stayed, the more confidence she gained and risks she took. One of those risks involved a certain former strike commander. Slow burn/ hopefully smut, cross your fingers. MercyKill
1. Chapter 1

Angela Ziegler would be lying if she said that she didn't have a lot of doubts about joining "Overwatch". When a United Nations official approached her at her hospital in Switzerland, she knew that the Omnic trouble was becoming a full blown crisis. People had ended up in her hospital from around the world after suffering irreparable damage from some of the attacks. The biotic technology she had had a hand in making was now at a stage where it could be used on patients, and it was proving incredibly valuable in these trying times. People left paralyzed began to walk, blinded children regained their sight, those left with deformities were now good as new.

This technology had potential beyond anyone's imagination and Overwatch saw it. Angela had heard the early stories of Overwatch. Brilliant heros arriving to the scene just in time to save the lives of thousands. People from all over the world had been gathered to create a perfect team to fight this ongoing crisis. Angela had indeed thought about how many more people could be saved if they had a skilled medical professional in their midst, but never had she imagined them approaching her. They wanted to help fund her research and take nano-biotic technology to a new level by inviting her to be the designated physician of Overwatch.

In the end, Overwatch was a military like organization and that was hard for Ziegler to swallow. A necessity as it were, Angela was smart enough to know that things can spiral out of control. When military organizations become powerful, they become corrupt or controlling. However, this opportunity could not be passed up. Each tragedy Angela heard of made her think of her parents, lost because they couldn't be saved. There had to be a way to alleviate some of this violence, and Overwatch's solution may be more violence but the true answer is medical intervention. Somewhat reluctantly but with a fire in her eyes and heart Angela took this opportunity head on. She would go home that night and begin packing her bags.

What seemed like hours, but was in reality days, later she found herself in a small office tucked inside of an infirmary at Watchpoint Gibraltar, a man looking down on her as she flipped through the medical records of the current Overwatch members.

"Why are these two files all blacked out?" She asked in English from her rusting metal folding chair. No one seemed to be trying to make her feel "welcome" here, as evidenced by the scrap furniture put together for her office. The implication was 'you shouldn't be spending that much time in here anyway'.

The man from the UN stood on the opposite side of the old desk, deliberately not sitting down. Deliberately trying to look in charge and intimidating. A real "we-run-this-don't-forget-it" presence.

"Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes were part of the American's soldier enhancement program. You know how they like to keep their secrets," the man said with a hint of disdain. "Even when humanity is facing possible extinction." A scowl crossed his features briefly. The UN and the rest of the world was unhappy with the way that America was dealing with the crisis, they felt they weren't taking it seriously enough. Hundreds of thousands of people were dead and they're still worrying about classified information as if everybody is out to get them. "Anything blacked out is classified, you do not have the security clearance to access any more than what we have given you. It shouldn't be a problem, just sit back and do your research and mend the occasional broken bone. "

Angela's eye nearly twitched at the condescension in his tone. It was clear that some people thought her being here was a waste of time and resources. Angela kept herself composed however and stated simply: "Well, I'll need to bring them all in for a physical anyway."

Confusion fluttered across his face, his forehead wrinkling amplified by his pale bald head. "Why? You're here to be a doctor when you need to be and otherwise just play with your toys. Don't do anything unnecessary," he stated clearly annoyed, still staring down at her.

She beamed up at him with a smile. A life of working in academia had taught her to take condescension and a lack of understanding of her and her work in stride. It also taught her how to get under the skin of those aiming to make her feel inferior.

"It's all very complicated Mr. Durand, and I don't expect you to understand," she said before frowning. "You don't think I would use millions of dollars' worth of technology on someone before knowing exactly how it's going to affect them and their body do you?" Now her face took on a look of total disbelief. "Who knows what could happen?" Angela stood up, the metal chair clanking as it slid back on the floor. "In fact, just thinking about the horrible possibilities makes me want to get these over with ASAP! I am here because I was asked to come after all, I would hate to disappoint those who know the potential of my work!" 

Mr. Durand glared at her with exhausted eyes. "People are out there dying and you're wanting to take these people away from their important work. I'll talk to Commander Reyes about scheduling your physicals." He rolled his eyes on the last word, before he turned and left without another word.

Angela sat back down with a smile. In truth, she really wasn't trying to waste anyone's time. She was alarmed at the idea of possibly having to pump nano-bots into these people she knew nothing about. Not only that, but most people in the military went non-stop without breaks. There was no telling how poor their condition could be at this point, and if she could heal a couple broken ribs she could be saving them from injury on the battle field. Angela wasn't here to be the doctor in the background that no one sees, she wanted to save lives. And she wasn't afraid to offend people along the way so long as that circumstance was being met.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies for any mistakes, clunky-ness, or abrupt ending to this chapter. My Microsoft Word rental is up and I just wanted to get it posted because it won't allow me to edit it. Going to come back and fix this up soon.

Angela sat skimming through the numerous medical records of the current members enlisted in Overwatch. For hours she sat and scoured, barely scratching the surface of the information on the recruits; after all, much like Angela, people were gathered from all over the world. The operatives ranged from highly skilled snipers and soldiers, to brilliant scientists and inventors. However, more than anything else, Overwatch had a supply of bodies. From what Angela could tell, the true back bone of the organization were desperate civilians with nothing left to lose. Angela understood the sentiment well.

She jumped when she heard the automatic sliding door to her "office". She glanced up to see a man in black combat attire walk through the door. His presence instantly made the small room feel more cramped. His overgrown buzz cut represented the life of a current soldier: hectic. A goatee once kept neatly maintained now spread in patches across his cheeks. His brown eyes were surprisingly full of life for the bags that were under them.

"You must be Gabriel Reyes," Angela spoke, looking up from her stack of files.

"Strike Commander Reyes, actually," he said flatly. "I'll let it slide this time, Doc."

"Doctor Ziegler, actually," Angela replied, voice equally flat, but with a plastered on smile.

The commander surprised Angela by flashing her a good humored smirk. "Sure thing Doctor Ziegler," he stressed her title and name more than she would have liked. "So why'd ya want me here?" He pulled the chair out from the other side of her desk and sank down, using the desk to prop his feet up.

Just watching Gabriel, anyone could tell he was a soldier. If not for the scars on his face and his exposed forearms, then the way he walked. Gabriel moved swiftly but deliberately, making no noise. Years of training and combat had left an impression on him, even off duty he practiced constant self-control. Even simply pulling a chair out and sitting showed the utmost restraint. He looked confidently in his depth, even with his appearance shabbier than Angela was sure the UN appreciated.

"I gotta warn you, if you wanted to use me as a science experiment, someone already beat you to it." His words sounded bitter but his tone sounded amused. A comedian, Angela thought to herself. Well, the sort of comedian that enjoyed making those around them as uncomfortable as possible. I guess that's how he remains so confident, Angela thought to herself.

Angela granted him a passive smile. He would have to try harder than that to get her to break "character". Angela knew she would be spending the foreseeable future with the people of Overwatch, and something about that gave her an anxiety she preferred not to spend too much time analyzing. She knew this experience would be something entirely new to her, and at the moment she didn't feel like going beyond the shallow role of doctor.

"No experiments, " Angela assured him. "I just need to run a few tests." She picked up a folder separated from the rest at the end of her desk. "Since you're so mysterious." She opened the file gesturing towards the blocks and blocks of blacked out medical information.

Gabriel chuckled. "Never had a woman describe me as mysterious before," he grinned. "Take what you need, Doc." He spread his arms out in a welcoming motion.

"Super," Angela piped, accent particularly thick.

Angela pushed her chair back as she stood up. "If you would follow me to the exam room, we can get started. " She opened her office door, waiting expectantly. Gabriel followed her out with a sigh. Doctors never understood the concept of a superior.

Angela's office was tucked away in a bigger lab. Really it showed what they thought of her compared to what they thought of her work. The lab outside her office had the newest technology and amenities that most research teams could only dream about. Everything sparkled in bright shiny chrome. Yet her office could be mistaken for a janitors supply closet. They made what they really wanted from her clear. Less time sitting in your office and more time creating. You're here to work.

Angela led the Commander to a room about 40 feet away on the same side of the lab. The door automatically opened to reveal an all white clinic room. Counters lined the walls with cabinets full of medical supplies under them. In the far corner was a sink with gloves above it.

In the center sat an exam table with pristine sheets. Angela thought to herself that this must be the first time this room has ever been used.

Without having to be told Gabriel walked smoothly over to the exam table and sat. Angela noticed the confidence on his face waver ever so slightly as he sat down. Most people wouldn't notice the slight change in posture or facial expression, especially not on a trained soldier. But Angela didn't graduate Medical school early and work her way up to be one of the best scientists in the medical field without having an eye for detail. Her perceptive gaze responsible for making discoveries formerly beyond human comprehension. Angela kept that in mind as she began her examination, careful not to damage any amount of trust Gabriel may have in her.

"I'm starting with the basics," she said, retrieving her stethoscope from her lab coat pocket. She stuck one end of it to his chest to listen. Gabriel couldn't remember the last time a doctor actually did a check up on him instead of just pumping more chemicals into his body. Suffice to say, he didn't consider himself a fan of doctors.

Angela marveled at the Commanders heart rate. Angela tried her best to conceal the shock on her face when it took several moments to hear. She continued taking the rest of his vitals, marking in her notes each impressive number after the other. This sort of work was entirely different from her own. Whereas she used nano technology to heal and improve people's lives, what pulsed through Gabriel's veins were long term chemicals. In Angela's opinion it showed laziness and a disregard for the human life these people claimed to want to protect. She narrowed her eyes thinking about how they used the words "Crisis" and "emergency" as nothing more than excuses to get away with whatever twisted experiment they thought would be good for the military.

With the general physical done, Angela began feeling more confident about her findings and how they would interact with her own research. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Her tame but plastered on smile returned to her face. She pulled the rolling chair a few paces away towards where Gabriel sat on the exam table.

"Shoot," Gabriel said, tone dripping with what Angela was certain was intentional boredom.

"Any side effects from your modifications?"  
"Classified."  
"Allergies?"  
"Classified."  
"Taking any medications?"  
"Classified."  
"Any questions you have?"  
"Nope."

Angela finished quickly jotting her notes then tossed the file on the counter to her right. "We'll wrap it up with a blood test and then you're free to go!"

"Didn't realize you were holding me captive," he yawned , propping his elbow on his knee and resting his head on his hand.

Gabriel barely got the words out of his mouth before Angela began lifting one of his sleeves up over his elbow. She tied the gauze above his vein tight, and before Gabriel managed a complaint, Angela's hands already made swift work poking a needle (where did she even pull that from?) through Gabriel's flesh. The skill of a doctor used to doing this a thousand times a day. He had to admit, a small part of him that any respect for doctors, respected her effortlessness. She already had a cotton ball in her hand ready to soak the blood when she looked down to an already clotting wound.

This time Angela failed to hide the visible surprise on her face. "Very impressive," she commented. "I don't think I've ever seen blood clot quite like that." She stared down at his quickly scabbing over flesh.

"Thanks?"

"You are welcome!"

"A plus bed side manner," Gabriel said, slightly irritated at just how long he'd been in the clinic room by now.

"Now." Angela stood up and straightened her papers. "I'll try and grab everyone else when they become available." Angela paused in thought and her eyes seemed to become distant. "Hopefully I'll get to check them all out."

Gabriel stood up as well and walked to the door. "I'll let them all know. Be nice to Jack when you see him," he waved his hand lazily as he walked out the door.

Angela reviewed the minimal information she retrieved from her exam. Perfect physical condition, to the point where Angela doubted she had ever met someone as noticeably muscular as him. Maybe a lot of it could be contributed to the genetic enhancements, but from what she'd heard of the commander, he worked exceptionally hard. His laid back attitude today was very obviously a front to hide the ever present stress of a possible apocalypse.


End file.
